Mi pasado oculto
by Daark Nekoo
Summary: Mikan regresa a Gakuen Alice, pero ya no es la niña sonriente y feliz que fue una vez. Ella recupero la memoria y recuerda su cruel pasado. Al ingresar a la academia muchos se sorprenderan de la nueva Mikan.
1. Chapter 1

**Intentare subir un capitulo cada dia , esta es la primera historia que subo. Lo que me motivo a subir esta historia fueron todos los fanfic de los demas realmente algunos fanfic me hacian reir mucho asi que espero que todos compartan sus historias.**


	2. Chapter 2 la bienvenida

Hola me llamo Mikan Yukihara, tengo 15 años. Desde que recupere mi memoria nada ah sido igual aunque se que Rei lo hizo por seguridad. Estaba en la academia cuando tenia 10 años solia reir y ser feliz, estaba en la clase especial ya que solo sabia que tenia el alice de anulacion. Cuando tenia 12 años me fui de la academia con algunos profesores para entrenar mi alice y desde entonces han pasado 3 años, ahora se mi verdadero pasado y mis alices hoy es el dia en que regreso a la academia Gakuen Alice

**Pdv (Mikan)**

Por fin llege a la academia, me dirijo a la oficina del director para decirle a mi tio que recupere mi memoria.

-Mikan!?- me llamo Narumi-sensei, y al parecer no ah cambiado nada sige con esa apariencia femenina.

Narumi se lanzo para abrazarme y yo me corri a un lado y este termino en el suelo...

-que mala Mi-chan- dijo mientras lloraba en el suelo

-si como sea- le dije sin emocion mientras entraba a la oficina segida por Narumi-sensei

-Hola tioo!- dije dejandolo sorprendido

-me recuerdas Mikan?-dijo aun sorprendido, aunque era obio si no no le diria tio

-como olvidaria a mi tio favorito-le dije con algo de burla

-soy tu unico tio ¬¬ -me dijo mientras me abrazaba

-tienes mucho que explicarme- dijo ahora serio

-si, pero sera mañana ahora tengo sueño-dije sin emocion mientras me separaba del abrazo

-ok entonces, eres estrella especial y habilidad peligrosa-dijo con un poco de tristeza

-si lo se-dicho eso me teletransporte al edificio de estrella especial

camine por el pasillo y vi una puerta que decia "Yukihara" entre y me quede sorprendida parecia un pequeño apartamento pero no tenia ganas de recorrer el lugar asi que fui directo al dormitorio y me acoste al cerrar mis ojos me quede dormida.

.pii...

maldito despertador ¬¬ lo agarre y lo lanze por la ventana "auch!" escuche que algien se quejo, al parecer le pege a algien como sea ese no era mi problema me levante desayune y me puse el uniforme lo unico que le quite fue la sinta ya que no soy un regalo de navidad para usar eso. Cuando llege al salon vi que todos me miraban pero yo solo los ignore.

-bueno mis niños hoy tenemos una alumna que regresa a la academia, porfavor presentate-dijo Narumi con una de sus tipicas sonrisas

-Mikan Yukihara, habilidad peligrosa estrella especial-dije con un tono frio

-Mikan! te extrañamos!-dijo Anna y Nonoko casi llorando de la emocion

y en menos de un minutos todos me rodeaban haciendome preguntas como "como has estado" "estas en habilidad peligrosa?!" "que alice tienes?" yo no respondi ninguna

-donde me siento Narumi-sensei-? le dije con un tono molesto

-mmm veamos... te sentaras ahh yasee te sentaras arlado de Natsume-Kun y tambien sera tu pareja. bueno bye bye-dijo y se fue corriendo

me fui al lugar donde me dijo sensei al parecer Natsume no ah cambiado nada, al sentarme escuche una voz que casi me dejo aturdida del grito

-QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA SENTARTE ARLADO DE MI NATSUME!-grito una chica rubia aunque no la reconoci debe haber ingresado cuando no estaba

-oi casi me dejas sorda con tus gritos que escandalosa-dije tapandome los oidos dicho eso todos se empearon a reir y eso al parecer la hizo enojar mas

-QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA HABLARLE ASI A LUNA!-dijo Sumire

y en eso se levanta Hotaru que hasta ahora ah permanecido en silencio y les pego a esa tal Luna y sumire con uno de sus inventos raros

-si no quieren morir sera mejor que no la molesten-fue lo unico que dijo sorprendiendo a todos ya que la Mikan que ellos conocian no era capas de hacerle daño a adie.

-Mikan tienes mucho que explicarme-dijo ahora mirandome a mi, yo solo asenti y sali del salon segida por ella y los demas segian en shock.

salimos de ese lugar y nos dirijimos al arbol de sakura nos sentamos y Hotaru empezo ha hablar

-asi que recuerdas todo?- fue lo ue me pregunto yo solo asenti y le dije

-tu siempre lo supiste?-le pregunte confundida aunque no lo demostrara

-si, a mi no me borraron la memoria pero no podia decirte nada-dijo con tristeza

-te extrañe BAKA-fue lo unico que se me ocurrio decir, ya que no la veo desde hace años. Y en ese momento suena mi cel, es un mensaje:

**De persona:**

**ve a las 10 al bosque del Norte lleva ropa negra y la mascara que se encuentra en tu habitacion tu nombre de misiones sera Shiro Neko**

**pd: te extrañe tonta.**

-mision?- me pregunto Hotaru que al parecer sabe mas de lo que deberia ¬¬

-no se, creo que me va a presentar a todos los de la habilidad-le respondi mientras miraba la hora 6:58

aun tengo mucho tiempo.

-bueno yo me voy, chau BAKA-se despidio mi mejor amiga y se fue

yo me quede perdida en mis pensamientos y no se cuanto tiempo paso...

-oi Lunares ese es mi arbol- escuche una voz conocida

-quien dijo que era tuyo?- dije serando mis ojos

-yo asi que fuera de mi arbol-dijo me quemaba mi mano pero yo exprese ni una mueca de dolor solo lo anule y me cure

-Tss que molesto- dije mientras me paraba-solo por esta vez me voy-le dije con una mirada asesina que asustaria a cualquiera.

**Fin Pdv (Mikan)**

**Continuara...**

**gracias por leer... a la proxima intentare hacerla mas larga**


	3. Chapter 3 One-chan?

**Pdv (Natsume)**

Me levante temprano como siempre ya que Ruka me convencio para ir a clase, desayune me puse el patetico uniforme y camine hacia el salon de clase, cuando llege vi que las locas fans empezaron a gritar como siempre. Yo solo le queme el pelo a una dejandola calva

-Hola Natsume-me saludo mi mejor amigo lo cual yo no le respondi, solo me sente y empeze a leer mi manga como siempre

en poco tiempo entro gay-sensei con uno de sus tipico bailes ridiculos y escuche varios murmullos que decian "ahh otra vez el profesor gay" mientran lo miraban con asco,... aun no puedo creer que Ruka me convecio a que viniera. De repente escuche que algien abrio la puerta pero no me fije quien era aunque muchos murmullos se escucharon en el salon...

-Bueno mis niños hoy tenemos una alumna que regresa a la academia, porfavor presentate-dijo gay-sensei a esa tal niña.

-Mikan Yukihara, habilidad peligrosa estrella especial-dijo esa niña con un tono frio...

aunque ya la recuerdo esa era la niñita molesta que siempre sonreia, quite mi manga para verla y realmente se veia diferente ahora parecia seria y madura...ademas estaba hermosa.

-Mikan! te extrañamo!- gritaron dos locas que no recuerdo sus nombres casi dejandome sordo ¬¬

y no tardaron en rodearla y hacerles preguntas, yo me puse el manga en la cara y decidi hacerme el dormido.

-Donde me siento Narumi-Sensei-dijo esa niña que al parecer estba molesta...

-mmm veamos... te sentaras ahh yasee te sentaras arlado de Natsume-Kun y tambien sera tu pareja. Bueno bye bye-Dijo el maldito gay y se fue antes de que pudiera quemarlo... bueno la proxima vez que lo vea se arrepentira.

senti que algien se sentaba arlado mio pero solo la ignore como si no existiera...

-QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA SENTARTE ARLADO DE MI NATSUME!-grito la zorra de Luna

-oi casi me dejas sorda con tus gritos que escandalosa-dijo la niñita tapandose sus oidos

ok tengo que admitir que me caee bien la nueva, aunque parece que cambio mucho en estos años

-QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA HABLARLE ASI A LUNA!-grito la otra niña que no recuerdo su nombre

aunque me sorprendio mas que Imai la reina de hielo se levantara, con unos de sus inventos les pego a las dos fans molestas y les dijo:

-Si no quieren morir sera mejor que no la molesten-dijo Imai sorprendiendo a todos hasta a mi, como es posible que esa niña tonta sea capas de matar a algien... aunque dijo que estaba en habilidad peligrosa... osea que tiene otro alice ademas de la anulacion.

-Mikan tienes mucho que explicarme-dijo Imai mientras las dos salian del salon al parecer todos estaban en Shock...

cuando se fueron recibi un mensaje:

**De: persona**

**Para: Kuro Neko**

**ven a las 10:15 tengo una nueva gatita para que se diviertan, no olvides llevar tu mascara.**

-Es una mision?- me pregunto Ruka en susurro para que nadie me escuchara

-no, nos van a presentar a la nueva- le dije para que no se preocupara

me levante de mi asiento y me fui del salon, necesitaba estar solo asi que fui al arbol de sakura cuando llege vi que Imai y la nueva estaban hablando asi que me escondi para escuchar lo que decian...

-Si, a mi no me borraron la memoria pero no podia decirte nada-Dijo Imai

a que se referia con que no le borraron la memoria?...de repente veo que suena el cel de Lunares, creo que es persona

-Mision?- le preguna Imai

-no se, creo que me va a presentar a todos los de la habilidad-dijo lunares

-bueno chau BAKA-se despide Imai

un rato despes de que se fue decidi salir del escondite...

-oi Lunares ese es mi arbol-le dije con una voz fria y sin emocion alguna

-quien dijo que era tuyo?-dijo con el mismo tono que yo mientras cerraba sus ojos

-yo asi que fuera de mi arbol-le dije mientras le quemaba la mano, aunque me sorprendio que no mostrara ninguna muca de dolor

-Tss que molesto, solo por esta vez me voy-dijo con una mirada que asustaria a cualquiera, claro que yo no soy como cualquiera.

Despues que se fue me acoste debajo del arbol pero por alguna razon tenia ganas de saber de ella, su nueva personalidad se parece mucho a la mia, realmente quiero saber porque cambio antes solia ser una niña molesta. Despues de pensar tanto me quede dormido

**(sueño de Natsume):**

**-Natsy vamos al arbol de sakura-decia una pequeña niña que no se le veia el rostro**

**-no me llames asi fea-dijo el pequeño "Natsy" que tampoco se le veia quien era**

**-que malo eres-le respondio la niña casi llorando**

**-bueno vamos que no tengo todo el dia-dijo el niño mientras se alejaba.**

**(Fin del sueño):**

que fue eso?... que sueño mas raro... como sea mejor me voy a cambiar para ir a donde dijo persona.

**Fin pdv (Natsume)**

**Pdv(Normal)**

Mikan se encontraba en su habitacion cambiandose, ya que faltaba poco para las 10. se puso un short negro, una remera negra ajustada al cuerpo y unas botas del mismo color, se dejo el cabello suelto y se puso una mascara de gato de color blanco que le habia dicho persona. Cuando faltaba un minuto se teletransporto al bosque del norte... de las sombras aparece Rei

-Mikan, o mejor dicho Shiro Neko- dijo persona

-oniichan, te extrañe- dijo la castaña mientras lo abrazaba

-yo tambien te extrañe mocosa-dijo mientras le correspondia el abrazo cuando se separaron volvio a hablar

-bueno, peliaras con los de la habilidad peligrosa un rato despues te presentaras-dijo Rei mientra esperaba a que llegen los demas y no demoraron mucho, cuando llegaron les dijo lo que arian

-Les traje una nueva gatita para que juegen un rato, despues se presentaran, menos tu niño no jugaras.-Dijo mientras se llevava a un niño pequeño de 9 años dando una señal para que comienzen.

**Pvd (Mikan)**

Cuando oniichan dio la señal para que comenzaramos vi que todos me rodearon, pero espere a que lanzaran el primer movimiento para atacar. Primero me tiraron unas estacas de hielo que yo esquive facilmente despues un aro de fuego me rodeo a lo cual yo lo anule, me teletransporte atras de la chica que me tiro hielo y use el alice de la maldicion. En pocos segundos estaba gritando en el suelo hice lo mismo con cada uno hasta que solo quedo un chico con una mascara de gato.

-una pelea de gatitos, las gatitas pueden ser muy salvajes cuando se enojan-dijo oniichan con algo de burla.

y asi continuo la pelea ninguno podia acertar un golpe, y al parecer quedo como un empate porque persona se aburrio de ver la pelea

-bueno gatitos paren, es mas que obio que esta pelea no terminara mas-dijo oniichan-Shiro Neko quita la maldicion a los otros y presentate-yo solo asenti y les quite la maldicion.

-Mikan Yukihara, mis alices son anulacion, robo de alice e insertacion y copeo-dije fria y sin ninguna emocion

-bueno, los dos gatitos y el niño se quedan los demas se pueden ir-dijo oniichan

-que quieres?-pregunto el chico con la mascara de gato

-Natsume, Mikan los dos seran compañeros de misiones-dijo Rei

-Tss, da lo mismo y porque esta Youchi aqui?-pregunto Natsume aunque yo ya sabia la respuesta

-eso no te importa puedes irte-dijo oniichan con un tono frio

-no me ire de aqui sin Youchi-dijo Molesto

-esta bien que se quede, da lo mismo-esta vez dije yo al ver que esta discusion no termina mas

-ok, entonces haslo tu-me ordeno oniichan y note la cara confundida de Nasume

me acerque a You-chan le quite la mascara y le toque la frente haciendo que casi termine en el suelo. De repente se toco la cabeza como si le doliera

-que le hiciste!?- me grito Nasume pero yo solo lo ignore

cuando veo que You-chan ya no le duele la cabeza...

-me recuerdas You-chan?-le pregunte dejando aun mas confundido a Natsume

-Mmm... one-chan?- me pregunto casi llorando yo solo asenti y lo abraze, dejando a un Natsume mas confundido y en Shock.

**Fin Pdv (Mikan)**

**Pdv (Natsume)**

Quien es lunares?, lo averiguare...

\- Oi Youchi y tu son hermanos?-le pregunte a lunares

-Si- me respondio

-y porque el no recordaba nada?-le pregunte, realmente estba algo molesto pero a la vez confundido

-No te interesa-me dijo enojada y se teletransporto con Youchi

-Sabes, no deberias meterte en la vida de esta niña, ella ah sufrido mucho y le da lo mismo estar viva o muerta-me dijo persona que hasta ahora ah estado en silencio

-y tu como sabes eso?-le pregunte pero cuando voltie para verlo ya no estaba

Tss mejor me voy a dormir, mañana are que me diga quien es ella o terminara echa cenizas.

**Fin pdv (Natsume)**

**Continuara...**

**Gracias por leer intentare subir un capitulo por dia**


	4. Chapter 4 uno de los secretos

**Pdv (Mikan)**

Me teletransporte con You-chan a mi dormitorio, quiero evitar que Natsume recuerde el pasado. Aunque ahora que recupere mi memoria recuerdo cuando soliamos jugar de niños, pero es por seguridad de el y de su hermanita despuesde todo le prometi a Kauro que no dejaria que la AAO los tenga bajo su poder.

-One-chan pmorque onii-chan me borro la memoria?-dijo mi pequeño hermanito

-entiendo que estes confundido, pero lo hizo por seguridad por eso tambien cambio tu apellido, era mejor que la AAO no supieran de tu existencia-le respondi casi llorando

-hermana le diras la verdad a Natsume?-pregunto mirandome a los ojos

-no, el no recuerda nada y es mejor que no lo haga-intente hacerle comprender de que asi es mejor

-pero el tambien tiene derecho a saberlo no es justo que le allan quitado sus recuerdos-dijo insistiendo.

Aunque se que tiene razon, ademas tarde o temprano el recordara todo por si solo. Tal vez es mejor que se lo cuente yo.

-bueno tienes razon, mañana vere si puedo contarle todo aunque es un poco complicado de explicar-dije para que no se preocupara-bueno ya es tarde te llevo a tu habitacion?-le pregunte extendiendole mi mano

-No, yo me quiero quedar contigo one-chan-replico cruzando sus brazos

-ok, entonces vamos a cenar-solte un suspiro ya que conociendo a mi hermano no se ira por mas que insiste

Despues de cenar nos acostamos a dormir, You-chan se durmio ensegida pero yo segia pensando en como le dire la verdad a Natsume y no solo eso si no que muchos de mis antiguos amigos queran saber porque cambie de personalidad, y asi quede pensando un rato hasta quedar completamente dormida. A la mañana sigiente me desperte temprano pero esta vez no tire el despertador por la ventana si no que lo harroge contra la pared, bueno tengo que admitir que odio que me despierten por la mañana. Prepare el desayuno y desperte a You-chan, despues de desayunar me teletransporte a la clase de Youchi y me despedi de el, luego me teletransporte a mi clase abri la puerta y muchos me saludaron.

-Buenos dias Mi-chan-me saludo Anna

-Hola Mikan-chan-me saludo Nonoko

Yo solo las ignore y me fui a sentar, y hai se encontraba Nastume leyendo su tipico manga y Ruka acariciando un conejito todo blanco.

-Y bien, se que tienes muchas preguntas que hacerme asi que vamos a otro lado y te contare todo-le dije directamente, el solo asintio pero antes de que pudiera salir llega Jin-Jin de mal humor como siempre

-Yukihara, Hyuuga, a donde creen que van!?-nos grito el viejo de mal humor

-nos vamos afuera de la clase, por? pasa algo?-le respondi normalmente dejando sorprendido a todos al saber que me castigaran

-estan castigados!-grito ahora enojado

-como quieras deberias pensarlo de nuevo o no quieras terminar mal Jin- Jin?-lo amenaze, el solo se tenso y quedo palido - bueno vamonos no tengo todo el dia- le dije a Natsume y sali por la ventana segido por el

Al llegar a un hermozo arbol de sakura nos sentamos y antes de que pudiera decir algo yo hable...

\- primero te contare la historia despues pregunta todo lo que quieras-dije friamente, el solo asintio

-Cuando era pequeña vivia en un publo alejado de todo, vivia con con mi mama Yuka Azumi y mi hermanito Youchi, nunca supe nada de mi padre y mi mama nunca me conto nada de el. Tu madre y mi mamá eran grandes amigas y nosotros fuimos amigos de pequeños todo estaba bien hasta que un dia aparecio mi supuesto "papá", y asesino a mi mamá. Desidi que lo mejor era salir de esa casa antes de que terminaramos muertos, en ese entonces no sabia controlar mis alices, asi que junto a Youchi nos fuimos del pueblo vivimos en un edificio habandonado robando comida para sobrevivir, hasta que un dia los de la AAO supieron de mi existencia y nos atacaron, por alguna rara razon mis alices de descontrolaron y logre escapar de ellos, lleve a Youchi a la academia y le dije a persona que era un amigo de mi madre que lo cuidara. Un año despues de estar escapando de la AAO, me canse y deje que me atraparan hai aprendi a controlar mis alices pero tambien trabajaba para ellos aunque sabia que si me escapaban matarian a todos los que yo quiero, eso incluye a toda tu familia, pero aun sabiendo que estaba poniendo en peligro a todos me escape de la AAO, fui a donde se encontraba persona y le conte todo, el decidio que lo mejor seria borrarles la memoria a mis seres queridos para que no estuvieran en peligro. En especial a mi hermano, a el le cambio el apellido para que no supieran de el, y no se bien porque a mi me borro la memoria y tambien me cambio de apellido.-

-Entonces a mi tambien me borraron la memoria?-pregunto algo confundido, aunque no le conte todo lo que sufri en la AAO

-si, y ahora mismo are que recuerdes todo-die mientras en mi mano aparecio un color rojo y toque su frente haciendo que cayera de dolor al suelo

-Mikan-dijo mientras me abrazaba

realmente estoy feliz de que me recuerde, aunque se que no falta mucho tiempo para que la AAO ataque la academia por eso decidi que supiera quien soy.

**Fin pdv (Mikan)**

**continuara...**

**gracias por leer este recien es el comienzo aun hay muchos secretos que la castaña de ojos color avellana oculta...**


	5. Chapter 5 una tarde juntos

**Pdv (Natsume)**

-Mikan... así que por eso desapareciste del pueblo sin decir nada- dije mirando hacia abajo

-Si, tu mamá sabia porque me fui, pero no tuve tiempo de despedirme de ti- respondió con algo de tristeza

-hmm, es bueno saber que estas bien lunares- dije en un susurro

-BAKA... no me llames así, ademas yo ya no soy la niña tonta que nunca entendía nada- decía cruzando sus brazos y mirando a otro lado

-si como sea, y sabes algo de...- no pude terminar de preguntar porque fui interrumpido por un grito

-QUE HACE LA NUEVA CON MI NATSUME!?- grito la maldita de Luna señalando a lunares

-que te importa- dije con un tonto frío y una mirada asesina

-MI NATSUME NUNCA HABLARÍA CON UNA FEA COMO LA NUEVA!- gritó otra vez, quedare sordo con sus gritos

-ahh!, cayate ya no te soporto!- le dijo lunares

-TE ARREPENTIRÁS DE HABER NACIDO- la amenazo Luna mientras dio media vuela y se fue enojada

-jajajaja que poca paciencia tienes lunares- dije con algo de burla

-Tss, a la próxima la mato así que mantén tus locas fans lejos de mi- me respondió con un tono tan frío que asustaría a cualquiera

Después que dijo eso se teletransporto antes de que pudiera decir algo, aunque me da lo mismo si mata a Luna, ese no es mi problema. Camine hasta mi edificio de los dormitorios pensando en que Luna interrumpió la conversación cuando estaba por preguntarle sobre esa persona, antes de llegar al edificio escucho que alguien me llama.

-Natsume... Natsume!- vi que mi mejor amigo corría hacia donde estaba

-que quieres?- pregunte indiferente

-que paso cuando te fuiste de la clase?, y porque tenias preguntas que hacerle?- me pregunto algo confundido pero no tengo ganas de contarle toda la historia, aunque se que le debo una explicación.

-mm, después te cuento es una historia larga y no estoy de humor para responder nada- dije mientras entraba al edificio

Cuando entre al edificio camine por una sala que era para todos los que viven aquí, llegue al elevador y fui al ultimo piso donde solo hay dos dormitorios, uno era el mio y al frente no tengo ni idea de quien vive, cuando estaba buscando para entrar a mi habitación escucho una voz muy conocida que me saco de mis pensamientos.

-ahh, así que tu eres mi vecino- dijo con una sonrisa diabólica

-umm de todos los que viven aquí me toco con una vecina fea, que mala suerte tengo- le respondí con algo de burla aunque se que no es fea pero me gusta molestarla

-si yo también tengo mala suerte, quería un vecino guapo y atractivo- decía resignada y soltando un suspiro

-aun así nos podemos divertir- dije acercándome mas, ella solo se sonrojo- vez me deseas- dije dándole un beso en la frente dejándola aun mas sonrojada y entre a su habitación

-que haces en mi habitación?, acaso quieres morir?- me pregunto con una miranda asesina

-oi tengo hambre vamos a comer, o te quedaras ahí quejándote?- le pregunte mientras me sentaba en la mesa

-que molesto eres- dijo suspirando mientras se dirigía a la cocina

Mientras estábamos comiendo y hablando de cosas triviales sonó nuestros celulares, me fijo y es un mensaje.

**De: Persona**

**Para: Kuro Neko **

**Mañana tienes una misión con tu compañera, te espero a las 6:00 pm en el bosque del norte, no faltes o seras castigado. **

-Bueno y ahora que?, aun tenemos toda la tarde libre- pregunto mientras guardaba su celular al igual que yo

-Acaso quieres pasar toda la tarde conmigo pervertida- dije con burla, realmente me gusta hacerla enojar

-Si, tenia pensado jugar a "clavale la cuchilla al idiota", y adivina quien es el idiota...-dijo con una sonrisa sádica

-umm eres sádica lo sabias?- pregunte sarcásticamente mirándola a los ojos

-si lo se, y que?- dijo seria mirándome

-Bueno vamos que no tengo todo el día- la tome de la muñeca mientras salia del edificio

-humm y a donde vamos?- me pregunto algo confundida

Central Town- respondí sin ninguna emoción

**Fin Pdv (Natsume)**

**Pdv (Normal)**

Al llegar fueron a comprar helado y se sentaron en una de las mesas que había afuera de la tienda. Mientras reían y hablaban de cosas triviales alguien los interrumpió

-Holaa Mi-chan!- saludo Linchou mientras se acercaba con sus amigos

-hm- se limito a decir la castaña

-Desde cuando son amigos?- pregunto Sumire

-que te importa- fue lo único que Natsume dijo

-BAKA porque no me dijiste que le devolviste la memoria?- pregunto Hotaru mirando seriamente a Mikan

-um no se, porque no tenia ganas- dijo encogiéndose de hombro como si estuviera hablando del clima

-hee!, Imai a que se refería con que le devolvió a memoria a Natsume!?, acaso se la habían borrado?- pregunto Ruka preocupado por lo que dijo ella

-que te importa- dijo seria como siempre Hotaru

-Claro que me importa Natsume es mi amigo- dijo mirando a Hotaru aun preocupado

-Dije que después te explicaba- le respondió Natsume ya casi molesto

-Están en una cita?!- casi grito Nonoko con estrellitas en los ojos

-no- respondió Mikan ya casi molesta

-y entonces... son amigos?- volvió a insistir Sumire

-no les importa-dijo Natsume parándose- Mikan vamos a otro lado-

-ok- respondió la castaña mientras se alejaba con Natsume

Dejando a todos menos en shock tal vez por haberla llamado por su nombre o porque estaban juntos y querían estar solos.

**...**

-A donde vamos ahora?- pregunto Mikan mientras caminaba mirando a su alrededor

-Vamos al nuevo juego, creo que es una casa embrujada- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa

-OK!, sera divertido...-dijo la castaña de ojos color avellana muy emocionada

Al entrar a la casa embrujada vieron una sala con muchas puertas,y un letrero que decía "**Cuidado el lugar juega con sus recuerdos**", ellos entraron por la tercera puerta que era todo un largo pasillo mientras caminaban vieron sombras y escucharon sonidos raros, cosas típicas que no asustaba a nadie, de repente apareció una anciana atrás de ellos

-me pueden ayudar a llevarme hasta la salida?- pregunto la anciana

-no, salga usted sola vieja- dijo Natsume sin voltearse a mirarla

-entonces mueran!- grito la anciana lanzando cuchillas al las cual esquivaron

-he... Natsume estas cuchillas son de verdad...-dijo Mikan clavando una cuchilla en la cabeza de la anciana y esta desapareció

-como?, esto puede ser peligroso para simples personas...- dijo Natsume mientras se cortaba con una de las cuchillas para ver si eran de verdad y si lo eran

**-lo sentimos, el juego esta descontrolado por una razón desconocida, así que le pedimos por su seguridad que permanezcan donde están para no salir heridos-**

-no pienso quedarme aquí, esto puede tardar horas- dijo Natsume mientras empezaba a caminar seguido por Mikan

-Porque tardaron tanto-dijo una voz

-he.. esa voz es dee...-Dijo algo sorprendida la castaña mientras miraba a todos lados

-si, es de esa persona, pero... es imposible...-dijo casi en un susurro buscando de donde provenía esa voz tan conocida para ambos

**Continuara...**

**Perdón por no escribir estos días, bueno en el siguiente capitulo veremos que sucede...**

**Gracias por leer. **


	6. Chapter 6 un plan y una pillamada

**Pdv (Normal)**

-si,es de esa persona, pero... es imposible...-dijo casi en un susurro buscando de donde provenía esa voz conocida para ambos

-N...Nanami?...-pregunto Mikan algo confundida pero se veía mas sorprendida

-si, no tengo mucho tiempo, necesito que me busquen antes de que sea tarde- dijo la voz

-pero... donde estas?-pregunto Natsume pero no obtuvo respuesta

-Nanami!?-pregunto preocupada Mikan

-**les informamos, que por alguna razón desconocida el juego tuvo fallas, pero ya se encuentra bien, así que les pedimos que salgan del juego por la puerta de "salida"-**dijeron en altavoz para informarle a las personas

-ah fue por Nanami que el juego se descontrolo- se dijo a si misma mientras se dirigía a la salida del juego

-Hay que encontrarla- afirmo algo preocupado el de ojos carmesí

-si, pero debemos averiguar donde se encuentra antes que lo haga el ESP- asintió la castaña muy pensativa

-entonces que sugieres que hagamos?-le pregunto aun mas preocupado

-tengo planeado encontrarla antes que el ESP y escaparme de la academia con ella y Youchi-dijo muy decidida ya saliendo de la casa embrujada

-Entonces yo iré con ustedes- afirmo también decidido pero con una mirada seria

-Estas seguro?, una vez que escapemos sera muy peligroso si nos atrapan- le pregunto Mikan no muy de acuerdo

-si estoy seguro, yo también quiero proteger a esos dos niños-dijo Natsume mientras caminaban hacia abajo del árbol de sakura

-no son 2, son 3, te prometo que te ayudare a encontrar a Aoi y saldremos de aquí-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-gracias lunares, y tu sabes donde se encuentra?-pregunto a lo cual ella solo asintió

-esta en la AAO-respondió

**Fin Pdv (Normal)**

**Pdv (Mikan)**

nos dirigimos al árbol de sakura y nos sentamos, me fije la hora porque recordé sobre la mision y son las 5:37 pm aun falta 23 minutos, mejor voy a mi dormitorio a cambiarme

-Me voy a cambiarme para la misión, te llevo?- pregunte extendiendo mi mano para teletransportarnos, el solo asintio y me sujeto la mano, en unos segundos nos encontrábamos en el pasillo de nuestro edificio.

Entre a mi dormitorio me bañe rápido y me puse una remera de color negro, un short negro y unas botas del mismo color que no llegaban a las rodillas. Deje mi cabello suelo y me puse la mascara blanca de gato, guarde algunas piedras alice y armas que tenia escondidas en un baúl. Me fijo la hora y son las 5:58, salgo de mi habitación y veo que Natsume se encuentra en el pasillo recostado a la pared esperándome.

-Por fin sales de tu habitación lenta-fue lo único que me dijo con un tono frió

-mejor cayate y vamonos que ya casi son las 6- le respondí con el mismo tono teletransportandonos al bosque del Norte

Al llegar note la presencia de Rei, vi como se nos acercaba lentamente con su típico antifaz que siempre usa

-Mis gatitos... en la misión de hoy irán a una de las bases de la AAO y traerán la información sobre los alices que se encuentra en el ultimo piso.-dijo persona entregándonos un papel con la ubicación de la base.

-solo eso?-pregunto Natsume algo aburrido

-si solo eso, Shiro Neko ten cuidado-dijo serio y desapareciendo como siempre

**...**

Al llegar de la misión ya eran las 8:46, la base se encontraba lejos de la academia, hice una copia de la información que tuvimos que ir a buscar. Le entregue una de la copias a persona y me dirigí con Natsume al edificio estrella especial. Al llegar al pasillo que dividía mi dormitorio y el de mi vecino, notamos que ahí se encontraban Kokoroyomi, Sumire,Hotaru, Ruka,Anna, Nonoko, Tsubasa y Misaki... nuestros "amigos" que para mi son mas una molestia excepto por Hotaru y Ruka-pyon.

-que hacen aquí?-pregunto fríamente Natsume

-pues vinimos a la pillamada que aremos en el dormitorio de Mikan-chan-respondió con una tonta sonrisa Kokoroyomi

-y porque en mi dormitorio?, yo nunca les dije que ariamos una pillamada y menos en mi habitación-dije con un tono frio y una mirada asesina

-Bueno abre la puerta de una vez BAKA- dijo mi mejor amiga Hotaru Imai seria como siempre

-Bueno supongo que no se irán-dije para mi misma soltando un suspiro aunque aun estaba molesta

-Natsume-Kun tu tambien te quedaras?- le pregunto Sumire con estrellitas en los ojos

-hmm- fue lo único que dijo

-Vamos Natsume sera divertido-dijo Ruka-Pyon intentando convencerlo

-bueno si no queda de otra- dijo con un suspiro aunque parecía que algo le molestaba

Dicho eso todos entramos a mi habitación, miramos una pelicula de terror que había elegido Hotaru, fue divertido pero lo mejor fue que Anna salio corriendo del dormitorio por el susto, después comimos lo primero que encontramos en mi refri.

-Juguemos verdad o reto!- dijo Misaki muy emocionada

-sii!, Hotaru trajiste el invento?- pregunto Nonoko con una gran sonrisa mientras los demas se sentaban en circulo para poder jugar

-que invento?-pregunto Tsubasa con un poco de miedo

-es un invento que sirve para ver cuando una persona dice la verdad o no-respondió Hotaru

-yo empiezo!- dijo Sumire

-bueno, a quien eliges?- pregunto Misaki

-elijo a Natsume-Kun, verdad o reto?-pregunto muy emocionada

-verdad- respondió Natsume

-es verdad que te gusta Luna?-pregunto Sumire, aunque ya me había molestado con esa pregunta

-no- fue lo único que dijo

-ok vas tu- continuo diciendo

-Sombrita, verdad o reto?-pregunto Natsume con una sonrisa diabólica

-oyee no me llames así!, y elijo reto-respondió Tsubasa

**Fin Pdv (Mikan)**

**Pdv (Natsume)**

-Te reto a que cruces todo el bosque del Norte sin poder usar tu alice-dije algo divertido

-p-pero es peligroso...-dijo muy asustado

-reto es un reto así que ve de una vez- le dijo Imai con un tono frió

-a la próxima elijo verdad- se dijo así mismo mientras salia caminando

-bueno mientras continuemos, quien sigue?- pregunto una de las chicas a las que no recuerdo su nombre

-yo!- casi grito Kokoroyomi

-a quien elijes?-pregunto esa tal Sumire o como sea que se llame

-elijo a Mikan-chan,verdad o reto?-dijo con una de sus tontas sonrisas

-verdad-dijo lunares algo aburrida

-es verdad que te gusta alguien?-pregunto

-Si-fue lo único que dijo Lunares

-quien?- volvió a preguntar Kokoro

-no, es solo una pregunta, tu ya me preguntaste y yo ya te respondí, así que es mi turno-dijo seria, el tonto de Kokoroyomi debió haber pensado mejor su pregunta antes de decirla

-de verdad te gusta alguien?- pregunto con estrellistas en los ojos Misaki

-quien es?-pregunto esta vez Anna

-hmm no les importa-dijo lunares

-Kokoro podes leerle los pensamientos, para saber quien es?- pregunto Sumire aunque eso no funcionaria, Mikan no es tonta

-no puedo, esta usando la anulación- dijo negando

-si vuelves a intentar leer mis pensamientos juro que te matare- dijo algo molesta

-ah ya dinos quien es?, esta entre nosotros?- insistió una de esas chicas

-mm si esta aquí-fue lo único que respondió

-bueno es mejor que vallamos a dormir- dijo Imai parándose

Después del juego, siguieron hablando hasta que unas horas después llego sombrita, un poco cansado contó todo todos los peligros que le paso en el bosque, cuando ya era la 1:37 am todos estaban durmiendo, yo solo estaba con los ojos cerrados, aunque note que Lunares estaba despierta en el balcón, me pare y fui hacia donde estaba

-oi Lunares no deberías estar durmiendo?- le pregunte

-lo mismo digo, ademas no tengo sueño-me respondió

hubo un silencio por unos minutos, los dos estábamos mirando las estrellas que habían en esta noche fría, hasta que decidí preguntarle algo que tenia en mente todo este tiempo

-quien es la persona que te gusta?-

hubo otros minutos de silencio donde solo se escuchaba las hojas de los árboles meciéndose por el viento

-tu, tu me gustas- dijo sin mirarme

**Fin Pdv (Natsume)**

**CONTINUARA...**

**Gracias por leer**


	7. Chapter 7 los nuevos alumnos

**Pdv** **(Mikan)**

-tu... tu me gustas- dije sin mirarlo hubo unos minutos de silencio, pero no un silencio incomodo...

-Mikan... yo..- estaba intentando decir algo pero en ese momento sono mi celular pense que era un mensaje de persona pero me equivoque lo lei y me pare rapidamente

-es tarde ire a dormir- dije en trando, me fui a mi cuarto, cerre la puerta con llave me puse ropa para dormir y me acoste, pero no tenia sueño, estaba pensando en el mensaje que recibi, estaba muy emocionada, pero mejor seria ir a dormir si no mañana parecere un zombie.

pi-pii-piii...

me desperto ese maldito despertador, como siempre lo lanze por la ventana aunque esta vez no le pege a nadie. Me levante y baje a la sala, vi como algunos jugaban al pley, mi refri estaba vacio y Kokoro rayaba la cara de Sumire haciendole un mostacho muy gracioso.

-ahora pueden irse de mi apartamento ¬¬? -dije con un tono frio hoy sera un largo dia...

-hmmm que hora es?- pregunto Sumire abriendo los ojos y al verla todos nos empezamos a reir

-hee de que se rien?- pregunto confundida mientras Hotaru le tomaba fotos

-mirate- dije dandole un pequeño espejo

-Kokoro te mataree malditoo!-dijo persiguiendolo por todo el lugar

-umm y Natsume?- pregunte al darme cuenta que no estaba

-creo que se fue anoche a su dormitorio-dijo Misaki mientras veia a Sumire golpeando a sierto idiota

Un rato despues Kokoro estaba todo lastimado y sangrando, los demas ya se habian levantado

...

-bueno ahora si vallansen, hoy tengo mucho que hacer-dije indiferente

-si yo tambien tengo mucho que hacer, nos vemos BAKA-dijo Hotaru y se fue

-yo voy al hospital-dijo Kokoro mientras salia con dificultad y los demas nos reiamos del pobre odiota

Mientras todos se iban yo subi las escaleras, me bañe, me vesti y deje mi cabello suelo como siempre, aun recuerdo como la antigua Mikan lucia muy infantil. Al terminar decidi limpiar este lugar ya que pareciera como si un par de animales salvajes tubieron un duelo en mi sala. Al terminar me fui al bosque a esperarlos, llegue y me sente bajo un árbol de sakura, y como estaba aburrida empeze a leer un libro que traje para mantenerme despierta, un rato despues siento una presencia

-se que estas hai-digo sin dejar de leer

-hola lunares- dijo Natsume saliendo del bosque y sentandose arlado mio

yo sin mostrarle mucha importancia retire el libro y lo observe unos segundos y volvi a leer, limitandome a responder -hola-en ese momento siento varias presencias

\- se que son ustedes- dije indiferente aun leyendo el libro, en ese momento del bosque salen tres chicas y dos chicos.

-hola Mikan- me saluda Yuki con un tono infantil tipico de ella

-hola, los estaba esperando- dije mas seria que nunca apartando el libro

-ahh estoy aburrida-se queja May crusandose de brasos

-tu siempre estas aburrida, solo te diviertes molestando a los demas- dijo Yuko dandole un golpe

-si, estaba pensando en despues pasar a saludar "especialmente" a los profesores mujaja-dijo con una sonrisa diabolica y nosotros con una tipica gotita estilo anime.

-recien llegamos y tu ya pensando en causar problemas?...-dijo Yuki

-ahh... algunas cosas nunca cambian...-dijo Yuu con un suspiro mientras seguia leyendo su libro

-me conocen muy bien :3 -dijo con una sonrisa bastante normal, aunque eso es raro de ella

-bueno bueno, vamos a inscribirlos -dije parandome- tomensen de las manos- ellos solos asintieron

...

en un segundo nos encontrabamos en el pasillo al frente de la puerta del director de la division elemental o mejor dicho mi tio, toque la puerta un par de veces y escuche un "pase" entramos y sentado en un escritorio se encontraba mi tio

-que sucede?-pregunto extrañado

-venimos a inscribirnos- dijo Aly

-bueno...-dijo con una mirada de desconfiansa- diganmen sus nombre y alices- decia sorprendido, aunque lo entiendo no es normal que los estudiantes vengan a inscribirse por su cuenta, normalmente la academia tiene que ir a buscarlos.

**Fin Pdv (Mikan)**

**Pdv (Natsume)**

Aun me encontraba bajo el árbol de sakura, tengo muchas preguntas... quien eran ellos?, aunque no son estudiantes ya que lunares dijo que se inscribieran, aunque que imbecil se escribiria por su propia cuenta?, es como decear ir al infierno, bueno supongo que despues se daran cuenta de los tontos que son.

-que pasa, porque tan solito?, acaso tu gatita te abandono?- pregunto persona saliendo de la sombra

-que quieres?- pregunte molesto, odio a persona el siempre castiga a los de la habilidad peligrosa y ni le importa si morimos en una mision.

-mm venia a decirte que no tendras misiones por un tiempo- dijo dando la vuelta para irse pero lo detuve

-oye que sabe de los nuevos alumnos?- pregunte seriamente

-ahh... asi que ya lo conocistes... bueno si se quienes son, asi que te voy diciendo que por tu bien no te entrometas con ellos- dijo mientras desaparecia entre el bosque

persona me advirtio?, osea que tienen alice peligrosos... pero porque Mikan los conoce?... ahh me la paso pensando en esa niña tonta, me pare y me fui a buscar a Ruka, cuando lo encontre fuimos al central tawn, en el camino le iba contando todo lo sucedido ya que le prometi que le explicaria. Unas horas despues ya se estaba haciendo tarde asi que me fui al edificio estrella especial, al llegar a mi dormitorio me acoste en mi cama y apenas al cerrar mis ojos me quede dormido. A la mañana me levante, me bañe y me puse el uniforme, desayune y me fui al salon de clases. Cuando llegue las locas fans me saludaron pero yo las ignore, me sente en mi lugar y salude a Ruka, recorde que la primera clase era con Gay-sensei asi que saque mi manga y empeze a leerlo. Un rato despues veo que lunares entro al salon, mucho la saludaron pero ella ignoro a todos como siempre, se sento arlado mio y dejo caer su cabeza en el banco. cinco minutos despues entro gay-sensei...

-holaa, mis amores!-dijo brincando como niña de 3 años- hoy tengo dos cosas importantes que decirles, primero denle la bienvenida a cinco nuevos alumnos, pueden pasar- dijo dando una seña, entrando tres chicas y dos chicos

-hola, me llamo Yuki, tengo 15 años, mis alice es el del agua y el de leer los pensamientos, soy estrella especial y hablidad peligrosa, porfavor cuiden de mi- dijo con un tono infantil, retire mi manga y vi ella era rubia y de ojos celestes.

-yo soy Aly, tengo el alice de viento, hielo y leer los pensamientos, habilidad peligrosa, estrella especial- dijo con un tono frio, ella era pelinegra y tenia ojos color verde oscuro

-May, alice de fuego, agua, teletransportacion e invisibilidad, lo demas ya lo sabe, si se me asercan no dudare en matarlos ajajaja- dijo riendose como una villana de una pelicula, ella es como la tipica loca que presisa ir al psicologo urgente, tambien era pelinegra pero tenia los ojos de color violeta.

-Yuko, alice de maldicion, manipulacion de sombra, invisibilidad y leer los pensamiento, no se me aserquen ni me hablen- dijo serio y directo

-Yuu, alice de la muerte, maldicion, leer mente, teletransportacion y anulacion, no se me aserquen o conoceran sus peores pesadillas- dijo muy friamente y casi todos se tensaron, tenia el pelo gris al igual que sus ojos y en su mano derecha llevaba un libro de quimica avanzada.

-bueno les asignare una pareja, Ruka y May, Yuki y Kokoro, Yuu y Sumire, Yuko y Hotaru, Aly y Nonoko- dijo algo tenso y nervioso, una vez todos sentados continuo hablando...

-bueno, la otra gran noticia es que falta poco para el baile de navidad- dijo con una sonrisa y todos empezaron a gritar de felicidad menos los nuevos, Ruka, Imai, lunares y yo. -asi que despues de clases se juntaran con sus hablidades para organizar los que haceres, bueno periodo libre-dijo mientras salia casi corriendo muy asustado aunque por que sera?.

-Kiaaa Yuu es muy lindo, quieres salir conmigo?- pregunto una loca

-Yuko casate conmigo!- grito otra loca

-May eres muy graciosa!-grito un chico

-que fue.. lo que... dijiste...-? dijo con una venita en la sien May, al parecer esa loca es peligrosa

-ahh lo sientoo no me matess, te lo suplicoo!- grito llorando en el suelo

-ajajaja que chistoso lloras como niña- reia como loca, al parecer es bipolar esta chica

-ahh por fin hay chicas sexis, las que ya estaban aqui eran feas...- dijo un tonto y al parecer las chicas se ofendieron ya que un aura asesina las rodeo y el idiota salio corriendo y gritando del susto

-ahh ya me canse de tanto escandalo, les dijimos que no se nos asercaran-dijo Yuu

\- si pero Yuki es tan adorable... quieres ser mi novia?- pregunto uno de esos idiotas que saldrian hasta con la mas fea, y para su mala suerte un aura asesina rodeo a Yuko

-si te le vuelves a asercar te torturare lentamente hasta que mueras de tu propio dolor- dijo manteniendo esa aura tan escalofriante, el chico se asusto tanto que salio corriendo

-jaja eso seria divertido, yo te ayudo!- dijo May con una sonrisa psicopata

-sii y despues le quitamos sus ojos para que vea su propio cuerpo cortado- dijo muy entretenido hablando con ella.

-Mikan, Yuki, Aly, May, Yuko, vamos a otro lado- dijo Yuu parandose los demas asintieron y se fueron dejando a casi todos muy tensos y asustados por los nuevo.

**Fin Pdv (Natsume)**

**Continuara...**

**AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL PARA ****OKAMIDAN**** QUE ESCRIBIO (Cuando los angeles se vuelven diablos) xD me devolvio la inspiracion asi que arigatooo okamidan!...**


	8. Chapter 8 parejas para el baile

**Pdv (Normal)**

Mikan y sus amigos salieron del salón de clase y caminaban sin saber a donde ir.

-que molestos que son nuestros compañeros- dijo Aly con los puños cerrados y con una mirada perdida

-tengo una idea!-grito May

-si tiene que ver con matar a alguien mejor no digas nada May- advirtió Mikan

-ya no tengo una idea -decía desilucionadamente

-y ahora a donde vamos?-pregunto Yuko

-vamos a la clase de habilidad peligrosa para organizar eso del baile de navidad- dijo Yuu

-recuerdan nuestra primera navidad juntos?- pregunto muy emocionada Yuki

-como olvidarlo fue muy divertido- respondió Mikan con una pequeña sonrisa

***Flash Back***

_**Yuko, Mikan, May, Aly, Yuu y Yuki se encontraban en una pequeña y oscura casa de la AAO, era noche buena y afuera se podía contemplar como la nieve caía lentamente. Yuu y Yuko intentaban encender la estufa mientras Aly y Mikan preparaban chocolate caliente para todos, May estaba haciendo galletas a "su estilo" (por poco y provocaba un incendio) mientras Yuki estaba sentada en el sofá cubierta con una manta y con la mirada perdida. Cuando Yuu y Yuko encendieron la estufa se sentaron en el sofá arlado de Yuki, minutos después llego Mikan con un una bandeja y chocolate caliente, todos se sentaron y hablaban de cosas triviales...**_

_**-Yuki en que piensas?, estas muy cayada- pregunto Aly con una pequeña sonrisa (raro de ella)**_

_**-hee... es que yo nunca he tenido una navidad con mi familia-dijo con una sonrisa triste**_

_**-he porque no?- pregunto Yuko**_

_**-es que a mi me abandonaron cuando tenia 3 años- respondió con un suave tono mientras contemplaba por la ventana como la nieve caía lentamente**_

_**-bueno... todos nosotros tenemos un pasado difícil pero ahora nosotros somos una familia, así que no estas sola- dijo Yuu sorprendiendo a todos sus amigos ya que el no era de expresarse ni mostrar cariño**_

_**-ya quiero abrir los regalos!- dijo ansiosa May **_

***Fin Flash Back***

-si... y May nos regalo bombas y armas-dijo con un tono de burla Yuko

-lo se soy un amor :3 -dijo admirándose a si mima

Cuando llegaron a la clase de habilidad peligrosa entraron, algunos ya se encontraban en la clase, se sentaron y empezaron a hablar hasta que llego persona y todos quedaron en silencio.

-bueno tenemos 5 nuevos alumnos, pero se presentaran otro día porque ahora tenemos que reunirnos con las otras habilidades en el gran salón- dijo fríamente persona- las reglas son las mismas de siempre, no pueden utilizar su alice para dañar a otros- finalizo rápidamente dando una vuelta y marchándose

-es idea mía o persona esta de mal humor mas que de costumbre?- pregunto Hayate

-es que a el no le gustan las festividades dice que es una perdida de tiempo- respondió Ruui

-May antes de ir escúchame- dijo Yuu llamando la atención de sus amigos

-he y ahora que hice?- pregunto fastidiada

-nada, pero conociéndote no falta mucho para que provoques un incendio así que esta prohibido quemar profesores, niños, animles, decoraciones, y no vallas a poner explosivos ni veneno en la comida- exigió Yuu fríamente

-hmm no prometo nada pero intentare no hacerlo- dijo mirando a otro lado seriamente.

en menos de un segundo se teletransportaron al gran salón donde en el centro se encontraba un enorme árbol de navidad, mucha decoración por todos lados y alumnos que iban y venían con cosas en sus manos, todos ayudaban, algunos con la decoración del árbol, otros con la comida y otros decoraban el salón. Y así pasaron casi todo el día hasta que por fin terminaron y cada uno se fue a su dormitorio, el baile sera en unos días y todos estaban emocionados.

Pdv (Mikan)

Me desperté lanzando el despertador como todos los días, me bañe y me puse el uniforme, desayune y al terminar vi que aun era muy temprano así que decidí ir caminando al salón de clase. Cuando salí del edificio vi como todo se encontraba cubierto con un blanco puro, ya había dejado de nevar, pero sentía como el frió viento desordenaba mi alborotado cabello meciéndolo de un lado a otro, después de contemplar un rato el paisaje de mi alrededor empece a caminar, al llegar a la clase entre, no había nadie así que me fui a mi asiento y empece a leer.

-Hola Mikan- saludo Yuu entrando al salón y sentándose en su lugar

-hola- respondí y continué leyendo

-Mikan...-intentaba decir algo

-si?- pregunte

**Fin Pdv (Mikan)**

**Pdv (Natsume)**

Me levante, me bañe y me puse el uniforme, desayune y me dirigí al salón de clase ya que no tengo nada que hacer, al salir note que todo estaba cubierto de nieve, eso me recuerda cuando solía jugar con Mikan, Ruka y Hotaru. Al llegar a la clase note que habían dos personas hablando pero sin darle mucha importancia entre al salón, me di cuenta que esas dos personas eran eran Mikan y Yuu.

-Entonces que aras?- preguntaba Yuu continuando con su conversación

-hm después hablamos, es mejor esperar a que estemos todos- dijo finalizando la conversación, aunque no entendía nada de lo que decían

Y así pasaron varios minutos, Mikan y Yuu leían al igual que yo leía mi manga, hasta que entro esa niña llamada Aly con Yuki

-Hola!- grito Yuki rompiendo el pacifico silencio que había

-Hola- saludo tímidamente Aly pero ninguno les respondió.

Faltaba 10 minutos para que comience la clases y casi todos ya habían llegado menos esa loca de May, mientras todos hablaban y se reían por cosas tontas entro un pequeño niño o mejor dicho Youchi

-One-chan- dijo con un tono suave y todos se voltearon a mirarlo

-que pasa?, no deberías estar en tu clase?-pregunto lunares

-no, yo me quiero quedar aquí- dijo seriamente

-ahh que mas da- dijo lunares soltando un suspiro, Youchi camino hasta donde estábamos y se sentó

-kyaa es muy adorablee!- grito Sumire corriendo hacia donde estaba el niño

-cayate fea- dijo fríamente you-chan

-jaja hasta el niño sabe que eres fea- se reía Kokoro

-que lindo, el niño se parece a Natsume-kun- dijo con estrellitas en los ojos esa tal Sumire o como sea que se llame

-si, Natsume- kun lo trata como si fuera su hermanito- dijo Luna molestando como siempre - hola You-chan como estas?- le pregunto mirándolo con una de sus sonrisas falsas

-one-chan quien es esta fea?- dijo Youchi y señalando a Luna

-es solo una horrible bruja así que solo ignórala- dijo Mikan sin dejar de leer su libro

-como me dijiste?!- grito enojada la sorra de Luna- y que haces tu con You-chan?, no debería juntarse con la perra de la clase-

-cayate fea, nadie le habla así a one-chan- la defendió el niño, Mikan solo había retirado el libro y miraba aburridamente a Luna, en ese momento ella estaba por decir algo pero justo entro Jino-sensei y todos se fueron a sentar en silencio

-bueno empezaremos la clase con unas simples ecuaciones- dijo con su típica cara de enojado

Y así paso casi 30 minutos cuando la puerta fue abierta repentinamente

-ahhh que sueñoo!- dijo May entrando a la clase ignorando las risas de todos

-como es eso de llegar a estas horas en su primera clase de matematica!- grito enojado Jino-sensei y todos quedaron observando en silencio menos May que bostezaba como si no le importase

-sisi lo que diga- dijo May mirando a sus compañeros- en donde era que me sentaba?- pregunto confundida y la clase estallo de risas

-estas castigada!- grito Jin-Jin parecía como si estuviera por explotar del enojo

-castigada? naa que flojera mejor me voy a dormir- dijo saliendo de la clase

-ahh esta BAKA siempre igual- dijo soltando un suspiro Yuko

**Fin Pdv (Natsume)**

**Pdv (Mikan)**

Después de la clase entro Narumi-sensei festejando como siempre, May ya habia regresado a la clase y esta vez se quedo.

-Hola mis amores!- saludo muy emocionado -bueno como falta poco para el baile y el gran salón ya esta decorado, solo falta que ustedes consigan una pareja para el baile!-grito emocionado y en toda la clase empezaron a hablar a la misma vez

-shh silencio mis niños- prosiguió sensei- este año decidimos que a las parejas no la eligieran ustedes sera a la suerte, bien, aquí hay un pequeño sobre que contiene los nombres de todas las chicas, todos los chicos pasaran y tomaran un papel que contiene un nombre-

primero paso Kokoro y le toco con Sumire, a Ruka con Aly, Hotaru y Yuko, y así fueron pasando hasta que a Natsume le toco a la maldita de Luna a mi me toco con Yuu, bueno por lo menos es uno de mis mejores amigos.

-Nos vemos en el baile Natsume- dijo con un tono coqueto Luna y eso hizo que me enojara aunque no lo demostré

-ahah que estupidez esto de elegir parejas para el baile- dijo cruzando sus brazos May

-lo mismo digo- dijeron todos mis mejores amigos y yo al mismo tiempo

**Fin Pdv (Mikan)**

**Continuara...**

**Gracias por leer y perdón por demorarme en subir en un capitulo (falta de inspiración xdd)**


	9. Chapter 9 Hasta nunca amigos

**Pdv (Mikan)**

**Sueño De Mikan**

-por favor mátame y protege a tu hermanito-

-no quiero!-

-Mikan! por favor solo hazlo-

-esta bi.. -

-te quiero mucho hija-

-maa... prometo que cuidare de mi hermano-

...

-y.. ahor..a que a..ree- decía entre lágrimas mientras observaba la sangre de sus manos

**Fin del Sueño**

-ahhh...!- despertó la castaña de su pesadilla con lagrimeas en los ojos..

-otra vez esa pesadilla- pensaba mientras se fijaba la hora- aun falta para entrar a clases, mejor me levanto.

camine hasta el baño, llene de agua la tina y le agregue una fragancia que me encanta, entre al agua y me sumergí. Ya hace años que paso eso y aun sigo soñando lo mismo, nunca podre superarlo ellos me convirtieron en el monstruo sádico que soy. Salí de la tina y me vestí con el uniforme, por suerte mañana es fin de semana.

Hoy no tenia ganas de caminar así que me teletrasporte al salón de clase, solo se encontraba Natsume y Ruka, yo simplemente camine hasta mi asiento

-Hola Sakura- me saludo tímidamente Ruka

-oye por qué me llamas "Sakura"? ese ya no es mi apellido-

-lo siento es que aun no me acostumbro a la nueva tu- respondió

-hm-

De repente note que la puerta se abrió de un golpe y los tres volteamos a ver que sucedía y entro May corriendo y Yuko y Yuu la perseguían mientras Aly solo miraba entretenidamente

-ahh Mikan me quieren matar!- dijo May corriendo a donde estaba y señalando a los dos con una cara de inocente

-Ven maldita perra!-

-y ahora que sucedió?- pregunte seriamente

-esta pendeja nos despertó casi dejándonos sordos- acusaba Yuu fríamente

-Sakura tus amigos son algo raros- dijo Ruka

-no son raros son idiotas- respondió Natsume sin mostrar mucho interés

-yaa basta!- grité -Yuko pégale a May si quieres me da lo mismo, Yuu tu ven tenemos que hablar- agarre el brazo de Yuu y lo arrastre hasta afuera del salón

**Fin Pdv (Mikan)**

Yuko y May se enfrentaban en un combate mientras Ruka intentaba separarlos, Aly aun seguia mirando todo atentamente, lo que no se percataron es que cierto chico de ojos carmesí había salido del salón para escuchar la conversación de Mikan y Yuu, cuando salio se escondió tras una pared donde le permitía escuchar todo

-que quieres?-

-hay que solucionar ese asunto, así que ya que eres mi pareja para el baile cuando nadie nos observe nos vamos, pero recuerda que este secreto queda entre tu y yo- dijo la castaña de ojos de color avellana

-entiendo- asintió Yuu

Natsume seguía escuchando la conversación hasta que escucho otras dos voces conocidas para el

-Mi-chan!- grito Nonoko -Mi-chan te gusta Yuu-san?-

-perdón pero estuchamos lo que dijeron, a donde irán los dos solos?!- dijo emocionada Anna

Mi-chan te gusta verdad?-

-acaso son novios!- gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo con estrellitas en los ojos y cierto azabache se enojo con eso que dijeron

Yuu y Mikan intercambiaron miradas y quedaron en silencio por unos segundos sin emoción alguna hasta que en el rostro de Mikan se formo una sonrisa diabólica y se empezó a reír como una psicópata lo cual hizo que estas dos pobres chicas se asustaran

-...

-M..Mikan me..ee estas asuu.. asustando- dijo tartamudeando Nonoko

-creo que ambas escucharon algo que no debían- dijo la castaña acercándose lentamente aun con su sonrisa sádica

-lo sentimos no diremos nada!- grito Anna. - ¡Yuu-chan por favor ayúdanos!-

-no debieron escuchar eso- fue lo único que dijo dándole la razón a Mikan, el solo permanecía en su lugar con una mirada seria. Para suerte de estas dos chicas en ese mismo momento sonó el timbre para entrar a clase

\- si valoran sus vidas mas les vale no contar ni una palabra de lo que escucharon- decía cambiando su sonrisa diabólica a una cara fría e inexpresiva -Natsume después hablare contigo y tampoco digas nada de esto-

-hm- fue lo único que respondió el saliendo de su escondite aunque se podía notar lo sorprendido que estaba

Mikan entro al salón como si nunca hubiera sucedido nada, se sentó en su lugar y poco a poco los otros alumnos fueron llegando, mientras el profesor no llegaba todos estaban hablando al mismo tiempo

-que llevaran puesto para el baile?- pregunto Sumire mirando a Nonoko y Anna que se encontraban sentadas en silencio en su lugar -sucede algo?, están un poco pálidas...- en ese momento Mikan las miro seriamente como intentando de recordarles que sucedería si decían algo

-no nada- dijo nerviosamente Anna sin dejar de mirar el rostro de Mikan

-ok...?, que les parece si vamos a comprar vestidos para el baile?- las dos chicas mostraron una pequeña sonrisa y asintieron. En ese momento llego el profesor y todos se fueron a sus asientos

Después de terminar las clases Hotaru, Yuki, Anna, Nonoko, May, Sumire y Mikan fueron al Central Town, Aly por alguna rara rozón no quiso ir. Anna y Nonoko decidieron olvidar lo sucedido e intentar sonreír como si nada hubiese pasado, una vez allí todas se separaron a lugares diferentes, la mayoría de las chicas fueron a una tienda de ropa excepto May y Mikan que prefirieron ir a un puesto de comida ya que la moda no les interesaba en absoluto.

**Pdv (Mikan)**

El frío cada vez era mas cruel y la nieve mas intensa, se notaba el ambiente de desesperación de los alumnos ya que mañana es el baile y al día siguiente navidad.

-May nos vemos después tengo algunas cosas que hacer- dije y comencé a correr a otra dirección sin darle tiempo a responder

Ya que mañana estarán todas las tiendas cerradas por el baile comprare los regalos hoy, pero me pregunto que debería comprar?

**Fin Pdv (Mikan)**

**Pdv (Aly)**

Me encuentro en mi habitación escribiendo una pequeña carta para cada uno de los regalos, puede que estos regalos no me aya salido nada ya que los hice yo pero representan nuestra amistad. Cuando termine le envié un mensaje a cada uno de ellos para encontrarnos ahora mismo bajo el árbol de sakura... después de todo no me queda mucho tiempo. Decidí caminar por ultima vez bajo esta nieve tan pura y fría, salí del edificio sin abrigarme, el viento hacia mover de un lado a otro las hojas de los arboles. Cuando llegue al lugar de encuentro me acosté en el suelo cerrando mis ojos

-Hola Aly!- dijo Yuki con una sonrisa alegre yo solo me pare y me quede contemplándola en silencio hasta que llegaron los demás

-que pasa?-

-sucedió algo?-

-les quiero dar algo- dije sacando de mi bolsillo unos pequeños sobres

primero me acerque a Yuki y la abrasé, ella correspondió mi abraso luego le di uno de los sobres

-feliz navidad- dije con una sonrisa sincera, intentaba contener mis lágrimas pero me fue imposible

-por que lloras?- pregunto Yuki pero no respondí nada

Después me acerque a May y también la abrase y le entregue otro de los sobre luego hice lo mismo con Yuko, Yuu y Mikan. Ellos me miraban sin entender nada ya que estaba llorando mientras sonreía y les daba sus regalos aunque aun no era navidad. Cuando ya todos tenían un sobre me pare frente a ellos mis lágrimas aun no dejaban de cesar

-abran el sobre que esperan- dije

ellos abrieron el sobre y sacaron una pulsera negra con una pequeña estrella roja en el centro todas eran iguales, después vieron una pequeña carta en el sobre pero hable antes de que la leyeran

-se que tienen muchas dudas... ahora así que solo diré... hasta nunca am...- no puede terminar de decir eso porque caí al piso mi vista se estaba nublando rápidamente y escuchaba como las voces de desespero de mis amigos cada vez eran mas suaves lo ultimo que vi fue mi pulsera que tenia en mi muñeca.

**Continuara...**


	10. AVISO IMPORTANTE

**AVISO: **

**Probablemente no suba capítulos tan seguido ya que en mi vida tengo muchos problemas, problemas importante por ejemplo mi padres discutieron como siempre y mi papá le pego a mi mamá y nos echo a la una de la mañana a la calle. Como no tengo internet se me hace complicado pero no dejare de escribir n.n tengo muchas nuevas ideas para el fic y pienso escribir una historia bastante larga ya que este grupo de amigos pasaran por muchas cosas :D**


	11. Chapter 11 Nos volveremos a encontrar

**Holaaa por fin puedo volver a escribir n.n muchas gracias a todos los que me han comentado la verdad hasta mi hicieron llorar :'D bueno volviendo a la historia como dije tengo muchas ideas ya que quiero hacer un fic largo c: esto recién empieza amigas lectoras!.**

**Pdv (Mikan)**

Después de que Aly cayera al suelo, Yuko la cargo en sus brazos y nos teletransportamos al hospital. No pasó ni un minuto en cuanto una de las enfermeras trajo a un doctor para que la llevara a una de las camillas, mientras tuvimos que ir a la sala de espera, observe a Yuki, ella lloraba, Yuko y May solo permanecían en silencio y Yuu leía algo

-Lean sus cartas- dijo Yuu sin mirarnos, saque la carta de mi bolsillo y me dispuse a leerla

**Carta:**

_Mikan por favor perdóname, pero ya no podré estar mas con ustedes. Se que nada de esto tiene sentido, yo sabía que esto ocurriría, era mi vida o la de Nanami y se que esa pequeña niña es muy importante para todos nosotros. Perdón pero te veré algún día en el otro lado, te quiero mucho tu amiga Aly._

Para cuando termine de leerla las lágrimas caían sin mi permiso. Aun no puedo creerlo, Aly sabía lo que ocurriría y prefirió vivir lo que le quedaba sin decir nada hasta su final. De seguro sabía que si nos contaba antes alguno de nosotros no se quedaría de brazos cruzados e iría contra la AAO

-es doloroso no?, estar acostumbrado a la muerte y aun así que siga doliendo...- dijo Yuki mirándonos con la carta en su mano. Ninguno de nosotros dijo nada porque en el fondo sabíamos que era verdad.

-Ustedes son amigos de esta chica?- pregunto el doctor quitándose unos guantes blancos que llevaba

-si, que sucede doctor?- pregunto Yuko parándose rapidamente

-lamento decirles que ella murió minutos después de que la trajeron, su causa es desconocida- dijo yéndose a otro lado

Los cuatro corrimos hasta la habitación y ahí estaba Aly con un color pálido en su cuerpo, camine hasta ella y la tome de su mano, estaba fría, ese mismo frío al vacío que ya he sentido antes.

-Fue una gran hermana y lo será no importa donde este- dijo Yuko tapándola completamente con una sabana blanca

Yuko siempre nos considero como sus hermanos, es muy protector.

**Horas después:**

Después de que saliéramos del hospital fuimos con el director, y le contamos lo sucedido y pedimos para enterrar a Aly en esta academia. Los tres directores estuvieron de acuerdo ya que nos deben mucho por estar en habilidad peligrosa. En este momento ya es de noche, me encuentro caminando por el bosque sola, y de repente escucho un ruido que me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Mikan...- pronuncio mi nombre caminando hasta donde me encontraba

-Qué haces aquí, Natsume?-

-qué haces tu aquí ah estas horas en el bosque?-

-necesitaba estar sola, aun no puedo aceptar la realidad- respondí desviando mi mirada

-se lo que se siente perder a alguien importante...-

-sabíamos que algo así podría suceder, mientras estemos en esta academia estaremos en peligro, así que estoy pensando en tomar la decisión de irnos-

-irte?... por qué están en peligro mientras estén aquí?-

-por dos razones una: porque somos fugitivos de la AAO, si descubren nuestra ubicación no dudaran en atacar este lugar y eso pondría en peligro a todos. Y dos: el maldito de Kuonji también esta planeando algo.-

-como supiste que esta planeando algo?- me pregunto, quede en silencio unos segundos como pensando si responder o no

-Yuu me lo contó esta mañana, además era de esperarse de ese director ambicioso- hubo otros segundos mas de silencio hasta que fue interrumpido por el

-si te vas de la academia yo me iré contigo- dijo decidido, miré hacia abajo haciendo que mi flequillo tapara mis ojos

-lo siento Natsume pero... por como están las cosas ahora no puedes ir con migo, pero te prometo que volveré.-

-Mikan...-

El caminó unos pasos hasta mi, colocó su mano derecha en mi mejilla y junto nuestros labios, yo simplemente cerré mis ojos y correspondí su beso. Cuando nos separamos di un paso hacia atrás y le dedique una de mis sonrisas sinceras mientras con mi mano hacia una seña de "adiós", me teletransporte a mi dormitorio y le envié un mensaje a May, Yuko, Yuu y Yuki para que vinieran a mi habitación.

-Que sucede?- escuche una voz conocida tras de mi

-ah May!, como entraste tu no tienes la piedra ni el alice de teletransportación ¬¬ -

-lo se, estoy llena de misterios no? 7u7 - solté un suspiro ante su respuesta

-Que sucede- dijo Yuko entrando a mi habitación como si nada seguido por Yuki y Yuu

-he tomado una decisión- dije y todos se sentaron en el sofá al lado de May que se encontraba comiendo galletas? -oye de donde sacaste la comida?- pregunté confundida

-pues tienes muchas cosas en tu refri- dijo aun comiendo y me apareció una venita en la sien y a los demás una gotita estilo anime.

-ya compórtate- dijo Yuu dándole un golpe en la cabeza a May

-malo- dijo May mirándolo con ojos lagrimosos mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-ahh bueno como decía, decidí que nos iremos esta noche de la academia- dije y todos me miraban con una expresión seria

-que tan mal están las cosas?- pregunto Yuki hasta entonces había permanecido en silencio

-pues la AAO ya dio un primer paso, al asesinar a Aly demostró que esta vez si no nos tendrá piedad si nos encuentra, y además mientras estemos aquí Kuonji nos estará vigilando por lo cual no podremos hacer mucho.-

-pero esta claro que la AAO no te ara nada a ti y a Yuu ya que son de la misma familia y tienen los alices mas poderosos entre nosotros- dijo Yuko

-si, pero no correré el riesgo de perder a otro de ustedes- dije dejando a todos en silencio

-entiendo, entonces sera mejor irnos- dijo Yuu parándose de su asiento, al igual que Yuki y Yuko salieron de mi habitación.

Me giré y note que May aun seguía sentada comiendo galletas como si nada ¬¬

-deberías irte no?-

-naa tengo tiempo además no termino de comer- dijo como si nada, entre cerré mis ojos y cuando los abrí nuevamente ya no estaba, como hace esta loca para desaparecer de la nada!. Camine hasta mi dormitorio y tomé mi vieja mochila empezando a guardar ropa. Tomé un baño y comi lo primero que encontre, hasta que recibi un mensaje de Yuu

**de: Yuu**

**para: Mikan**

**asunto: Nos encontramos en 10 minutos en la entrada de GA, traigan toda la ropa y comida posible ya que después se nos ara difícil conseguirla.**

Tomé todas las frituras que pude y las guarde en mi mochila, me fije la hora y vi que faltaban 4 minutos para que sea la hora acordada. Me teletransporte ah la entrada y noté que todos ya se encontraban aquí.

salíamos libremente ya que el guardia de seguridad se encontraba en el suelo junto a un charco de sangre, miré a mis amigos y noté que fue Yuki la que estaba sucia de sangre, ella puede ser muy sádica aveces, después de todo pudo haberlo dormido simplemente.

-Nos volveremos a encontrar Natsume...- susurre para mi misma.

**Continuara...**

**Bueno debo disculparme por haber demorado mucho y dejarlo justo en suspenso cuando Aly cayo al suelo inconsciente frente a sus amigos. Espero que a pesar de que demore mucho en publicar un cap sigan leyendo :) para la próxima no demorare tanto creo..? xd bye-bye**


	12. Chapter 12 Recuerdos Del Pasado

**Pdv (Normal)**

Caminaron por la desolada ciudad, ya era mas de media noche por lo tanto ya era víspera de navidad, además de que la fría nieve que caía lentamente empezaba a hacerse mas intensa.

-A donde vamos exactamente?- pregunto inocentemente Yuki mientras tiritaba de frío

Yuko suspiro resignado -Ya te dije que iremos a la casa en donde solía vivir Yuu-

-y si hay personas viviendo ahí?- insistió asustada

-no hay nadie, esa casa permaneció abandonada durante todos estos años-

-y que hay de tus padres?-

Yuu que caminaba en silencio paro repentinamente haciendo que su alborotado cabello tapara sus ojos

-ellos ya no están, así que no te preocupes- fue lo único que dijo el chico albino volviendo a caminar

Al cabo de unos 20 minutos llegaron a la casa en la cual habitarían un tiempo. **(Gomen no soy buena describiendo así que tendrán que usar su imaginación n.n)**

-Muero de hambre!- grito May para si misma mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-escuchen- dijo Yuu llamando la atención de sus amigos - Los chicos dormiremos en la que solía ser mi habitacion y las chicas irán a donde era la habitacion de.. ella..- susurro las ultimas dos palabras pero todos entendieron lo que quería decir

-entendido- dijo Yuko, acto seguido todos se fueron a buscar sus "habitaciones" excepto Yuu que se quedo sentando en el sofá

-no estés triste- dijo Mikan caminando hasta el sofá y sentándose a su lado

-este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos que he intentado olvidar por años- murmuro

-no estas solo Yuu o mejor dicho onii-chan-

La castaña se sorprendió al sentir los brazos de Yuu rodeándola, tanto que le llevo 5 segundos corresponder el abrazo.

\- Ella, Youchi y tu son lo único importante que me quedan-

Mikan se aferro mas a Yuu intentando no soltar sus lágrimas, sabía que su medio hermano había sufrido así como ella.

**Pdv (Yuki)**

-May, aun estas despierta- dije en voz baja

-hm, que quieres?- pregunto media dormida

-que le sucedieron a los padres de Yuu?-

-no lo se, a pesar de que todos somos amigos ninguno ah contado su historia de vida de como terminaron en la AAO- dijo volteando para mirarme fijamente

Es cierto, yo nunca les hable sobre mi vida y ellos tampoco lo hicieron, lo único que se es que Mikan y Yuu son de la misma familia.

-extrañas a tus padres?- pregunté inconscientemente, al no obtener respuesta pensé que había dicho algo que no de vi decir

-no- respondió seria -yo nunca tuve unos padres a quién amar...

**Flash Back (May)**

-lo siento mamá, papá lo siento!- gritaba una pequeña niña entre lágrimas mientras era pegada con un látigo

-Ya es tarde para disculparse, debes aprender a ubicarte, tu no eres nadie ni lo seras algún día- dijo con una voz profunda una mujer joven mientras volvía a golpearla con el látigo haciendo que la niña soltara un grito de dolor mientras su sangre corría por su piel

**Fin Flash Back**

-May? estas?- pregunte algo preocupada

-ehh..? ahh si, me quede pensando en algo... bueno ya duérmete de una vez- dijo volteando se para el lado contrario

ahora que lo pienso yo tampoco se lo que es amar y querer a mis padres, cuando tenía tres años recuerdo que mi mamá y mi papá me dejaron en un bosque las palabras de mi papá las recuerdo claramente el me dijo _"juguemos a las escondidas, escóndete y no salgas hasta que te encontremos"_, cuando llego la noche creí que simplemente no me habían encontrado, pero que los vería pronto. Pasaron los años y yo seguí viviendo en el bosque con la esperanza de que los volvería a ver, a los 6 años me rendí, perdí mis esperanzas. Era obvio que no me querían, desde que por accidente use mi alice se alejaron de mi, y cuando dijeron que iríamos a pasear al bosque realmente me puse feliz, tanto que lloré de alegría.

**Fin Pdv (Yuki)**

** A la mañana siguiente en la Academia Gakuen Alice**

Natsume se despertó con los suaves rayos de sol en su cara, había parado de nevar, hoy seria el baile, y mañana navidad. Con la rutina que acostumbraba a hacer los días que no tenía clase, se dirigió al baño para ducharse, desayuno y se fue a caminar por la academia. Camino hasta el edificio de primaria para los niños pequeños y vio en la entrada 5 niños jugando a hacer una guerra con las bolas de nueve. Se quedo observando mientras recordaba como salía divertirse así antes de que todo lo malo pasara

**Flash Back**

-t-tengo f-frio- dijo una pequeña niña castaña mientras se abrazaba así misma

-baka te dije que te abrigaras antes de salir- dijo un niño de cabello color azabache, Natsume se quitó su abrigo y cubrió a la niña que lo observo sorprendida

-Arigato.. Natsy- dijo riéndose con burla porque sabía que ese apodo lo hacía enojar

-cayate baka- dijo el niño de ojos color carmesí lanzándole una bola de nieve en la cara

-no soy baka, baka- dijo también pegándole con una bola de nieve iniciando una guerra

-ehh Natsume...- no pudo terminar su frase el pequeño Ruka porque su amiga Hotaru le hizo una seña para que hiciera silencio, Hotaru señalo a los dos y Ruka se sorprendió al notar que su mejor amigo Natsume tenía una pequeña sonrisa notable en su rostro

-dejémoslos solos- dijo la niña de ojos violeta tomando del brazo de Ruka para llevárselo a otro lado

**Fin Flash Back**

Natsume se acerco a unos de los niños que jugaba

-onii-chan- dijo Youchi con su fría expresión -y one-chan?- pregunto mirando a todos lados

-la veras pronto, lo prometo- dijo logrando hacer que el niño asintiera con una sonrisa

-vamos con Ruka-nii-

Natsume asintió y caminaron hasta el edificio de tres estrella. Entraron y en la sala de estar (que era para todo los que vivían ahí) se encontraban Ruka y Hotaru hablando.

-Ruka-nii- dijo el niño sentándose a su lado

-Ohaio Youchi, Natsume- saludó Ruka

-one-chan debe haber tenido una razón importante para a verse ido- dijo seriamente y noto la expresión sorprendida de los tres

-Mikan se fue!?- dijeron al mismo tiempo Hotaru y Ruka

-como lo sabes You-chan?- pregunto Natsume sentándose en el sofá

-one-chan me envío un mensaje anoche, dijo que tenia que irse pero que volvería por mi en poco tiempo-

-y por qué Mikan-chan se tuvo que ir?- pregunto Ruka

-acaso fue por lo que le paso a Aly-san ayer?- esta vez pregunto Hotaru

-hm, el director esta planeando algo, no se que es pero parece que Mikan si lo sabe- dijo Natsume seriamente

**En la casa de Yuu**

-ahh muero de hambre!- se quejo May caminando hasta la cocina donde se encontraban todos sus amigos

-pero recién te levantas, por lo menos deberías ir a tomar un baño- dijo Yuko con una gotita estilo anime en la frente

-primero desayunemos después me baño- insistió sentándose en la mesa que había en la cocina -miren el lado bueno, me salve de ir a ese horrible baile-

-por qué ese baile sería horrible?- preguntó Yuki

-porque tendría que ponerme un estúpido vestido, y bailar una estúpida canción junto a un estúpido chico-

-haha típico de ti- se río Yuko y volteo su mirada a la de Mikan que se encontraba sirviendo jugo- oye Mikan como te sientes al saber que Natsume-Kun bailara con la chica irritante?-

Mikan torpemente dejo caer el vaso que tenia en la mano y lo miro con un aura aseina

-si vuelves a decir algo así date por muerto!- dijo Mikan aun con su aura asesina

-jajajajaja si como digas- dijo Yuko ignorando a Mikan

-y tu perdiste la oportunidad de bailar con Hotaru- dijo con burla May y en un segundo recibió un golpe en su cabeza de un muy avergonzado Yuko

-baka- murmuro sobando se la cabeza

-urusai!, coman de una vez, hoy tendremos muchas cosas que hacer- dijo Yuu irritado

-itadakimasu!- grito May

**Continuara...**

**Emm Reviews...? c: **


	13. Chapter 13 una navidad normal parte 1

**Hola amantes del yaoi... bueno se que muchas de ustedes no estan de acuerdo con que Mikan se fueran y mas después de lo que sucedió a Aly pero no sean tan negativas ¬¬ es obio que Mikan va a volver pero mientras no este Luna intentara muchas cosas :$ ok odio el spoiler pero no me queda de otra.**

**lau-chan200111****: Relax no tengo pensado hacer que Mikan sufra (oh por lo menos tanto), puede que tal vez sea malo que se allá ido de la academia pero no esta sola tiene a sus amigos n_n es mas te dedico este cap para ti**

**Pdv (Mikan)**

-Itadakimasu!- gritó May empezando a comer como si no hubiera un mañana

-Mikan, realmente te hubiera gustado asistir a ese baile de navidad?- pregunto Yuki

la miré fijamente sin ninguna expresión, realmente no me lo había preguntado antes, ¿quería asistir a esa fiesta?... por diversión?, porque nunca he ido a una? o por Natsume...?

-no lo se...- susurre y todos me miraron -aunque me hubiera gustado asistir a una por primera vez-

-Mikan...- iba a decir algo Yuko pero fue interrumpido

-ya no importa, no tengo tiempo de pensar en esas estupideces- dije haciendo un gesto de que daba igual

-pero no hoy que ponerse triste, nos divertiremos a nuestra manera- dijo May levantando las dos manos como si hubiera ganado un premio

-a nuestra manera?, hablas de provocar un incendio o algo así?- pregunto Yuu con un tono burlón pero su expresión seguía siendo seria

-incendio?, si nuestras navidades son normales!- se quejo la chica estilo chibi

-normales? enserio? jajaja- se burlo Yuko - como la vez en la que intentamos hacer galletas entre todos y termino en un desastre?-

**(Flash Back)**

-lo siguiente es harina- decía Yuu con el libro de recetas en la mano

-en seguida- dijo May agregándole pero por descuidada se le paso un poco

-así no baka, deja yo lo hago- se quejo Yuko intentando quitarle de las mano el paquete de harina pero ella se lo impedía

-noo, yo puedo hacerlo sola- insistía ella

-noo tu ni puedes encender la pc sin romperla!-

-si puedo, solo que justo se rompen en ese momento- se defendió ella

y como era de esperarse el paquete se rompió y todos terminaron cubiertos de harina

-bakas- susurro Yuu también cubierto

los tres se miraron en silencio hasta que entro alguien

-tengo la mantequilla- dijo Yuki entrando a la cocina y al ver a todos cubiertos de harina parpadeo un par de veces y por descuido la dejó caer -ya no tengo mantequilla- observó el suelo en donde se había caído

y como si fuera casualidad entró la que faltaba

-ya llegué!- dijo Mikan entrando a la cocina con las compras en mano y al no ver la mantequilla del suelo se resbaló y termino en el suelo al igual que lo que había comprado

-bakas- susurraron todos al mismo tiempo mientras segundo después rieron al mismo tiempo hasta el chico albino

-llegue!- gritó Aly y al entrar se encontró a Mikan en el suelo, a Yuu, Yuko y May cubiertos de harina -etto.. como sabía que terminarían así pase a la tienda a comprar galletas de chocolate-

**(Fin Flash Back)**

-pero eso es normal, a todos les sucede- dijo May

-y la vez en la que íbamos a decorar el árbol de navidad y terminamos incendiando accidentalmente la tienda de comestible?- dijo Mikan

-eso fue un accidente!, fue culpa de Yuu por empujarme!- reprocho ella

-enserio?, solo íbamos a decorar un puto árbol y al final tuvimos que huir antes que llegara la policía-

-yaya y que tiene si no somos normales...- murmuro para si misma

-entonces que aremos en esta navidad?- preguntó Yuki

-no lo se...- susurro Yuu en forma pensativa - podríamos decorar un árbol de navidad, preparar comida tradicional, ver películas...-

-pero... el problema es que no tenemos dinero...- termino la frase Mikan también en forma pensativa

-podemos robar, como antes- sugirió Yuko

-si.. están de acuerdo con eso?- cuestiono la castaña y todos asintieron -recuerden solo robar no asesinar-

-es raro escuchar esas palabras viniendo de la chica sádica- se burlo May

-si lo se- coincidió ella

-Mikan tu iras por un árbol de navidad, hay un bosque ah unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí. Yuki y Yuko irán por decorativos y regalos, la loca psicopata y yo iremos por comida- dijo Yuu

-porque yo tengo que ir con Yuki y tu con May mientras Mikan va sola!- reclamo Yuko

-porque así evitamos que Mikan cause un asesinato, que Yuki rompa algo, además de que May sabe mas de comida-

-ohh tiene sentido- coincidió May emocionada

**(Un rato después en un bosque x)**

-mmm tiene que ser uno grande pero no tan grande, a la vez pequeño peo no tan pequeño- pesaba Mikan en voz alta -este es perfecto, gomen- susurro la ultima palabra señalando al árbol con el dedo índice

-mamá porque esa chica habla sola- pregunto un niño de 4 años señalando a la joven de ojos color avellana.

-no lo se cariño, mejor no la mires- dijo con tono cariñoso la mujer que debida de tener unos 26 años de edad por lo joven que lucía

El bosque a decir verdad habían varias personas por la misma razón que Mikan, la castaña saco una motosierra de quien sabe donde y con su mejor sonrisa diabólica empero a cortar la parte inferior del tronco. Segundos después el pino calló al suelo y todos la veían extrañado, ella como si no le importara tomo un extremos del árbol y empero a caminar como si nada. Sin duda las personas la veian raro, no es normal que una joven corte un árbol tan rápido y lo llevé arrastrando como si pesara poco.

**(En una tienda de comestibles x)**

-hay que llevar, esto y esto ahh y estoo- decía May

-no te excedas ¬¬-

-oye puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo mirándolo seriamente

-dime- dijo sin mucho interés el oji gris

-te has enamorado alguna vez o has besado a alguien?- pregunto ella aun mirándolo, el chico si hubiera estado bebiendo agua en ese momento lo hubiera escupido en ese segundo, sin embargo la miro sorprendido.

-ah que viene tu pregunta?-

-no lo se, mejor olvídalo- dijo mirando a otro lado

todo paso rápido que May no pudo reaccionar en cuanto el chico albino junto sus labios en un beso sencillo, cuando se separaron ella seguía en su estado de shock

-vez... es solo un beso no tiene nada especial- dijo saliendo de la tienda

cuando reacciono toco sus labios con sus dedos

-ja quien diría que mi primer beso seria con ese baka- murmuro para si misma, mientras veía como un empleado de la tienda salia corriendo tras Yuu al darse cuenta que se había ido sin pagar. Olvidando lo sucedido sonrió sádicamente y salió corriendo tras su amigo. Cuando lo alcanzo uso su alice de invisibilidad para que no los vieran mientras seguían caminando normalmente.

**Continuara...**

**ok primero se que demoré mucho en publicar este cap, bueno no tenía planeado hacerlo así pero decidí escribir un poco sobre este grupo raro de amigos. Como dije al principio este cap va dedicado a ****lau-chan200111, ****gracias por comentar tu opinión y no se preocupen tendrá un final feliz :3 aunque aun falta mucho para eso n_n gracias a todos los que le dedican tiempo para leer este intento de fic XD nos vemos en tres siglos cuando vuela a publicar algo bye bye**


End file.
